Certain Military vehicles are equipped with cable devices for temporarily enabling a charged battery in one of the vehicles to energize a starter motor in the other vehicle, as for example when the other vehicle's battery has been permitted to run down. The cable device commonly is provided with slide-on type electrical connectors at each of its ends. In use of the cable each electrical connector is plugged onto a mating receptacle in one of the vehicles. Each cable includes two insulated conductors, i.e. a positive conductor and a negative conductor; accordingly each connector includes two separate contact elements for connecting the ends of the conductors to the fixed contacts in the vehicle receptacle.
The present invention relates to an improved connector design that can be used, either at the end of the cable or in the vehicle receptacle, to simultaneously complete the positive and negative circuits. The connector design contemplates two concentric metallic connector elements economically encapsulated as inserts in a molded dielectric block.